


The Accident

by LeenaMalfoy



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 00:38:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4983109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeenaMalfoy/pseuds/LeenaMalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Germany wants to do something nice for Italy things and things end up going not the way he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Accident

Germany’s POV 

Italy hasn’t been as annoying as he usually is maybe I should give him a treat so he’ll continue to be good. Yeah that is a good idea! Hmmm but what should I do…? Oh I know! I’ll make him food and get him that chocolate he’s always raving about.

After I decide on what to make him I head into town. He’s always talking about his pasta so I figure I’ll make him spaghetti. I get the ingredients from the local market then head to the little chocolate shop. I get more chocolate then I needed to.

Once I’m home I put the groceries in the house. Then I grab the phone and dial Italy’s number.

“Hello.” Italy’s sleep filled voice comes through the phone. 

“Hello, this is Germany. I just wanted to invite you over for dinner tonight at 7:30.” I tell him. 

“Oh! That is so nice! Of course I’ll come over. What are we having? Do you have pasta? Should I bring pasta? Oh what about chocolate? I can bring both chocolate and pasta!” Italy rambles on. 

“No that is alright. You just need to come over.” I tell him. 

“Okay Germany! I will see you then!” He excitedly says to me. 

“Yes I will see you at 7:30 precisely.” I tell him. 

I start making the food at about 6:30. Italy starts knocking frantically at my door 7:25. I open the door for him and he bounces inside already halfway through a sentence. I lead him to my dining room where he freezes and looks at the table. 

“Is this all for me?” He asks me quietly. 

“Well yes.” I blush slightly. 

“Oh Germany! Thank you!” He smiles wide and jumps on me to give me a hug. He must of leaned in too far because our lips brushed against each others. We both freeze and our eyes go wide. I lean back a little. 

“Did we just…” I ask blushing. Italy nods with a horrified look on his face. Am I that horrible? 

“Please don’t kill me Germany!!” He says loudly and looking like he’s going to cry. Oh that’s what is issue is. I chuckle a little bit. 

“I’m not going to kill you Italy.” I tell him. 

“Really?” He asks while calming down.

“Yes really.” I nod at him.

“Yay! Thank you Germany!” He says and then he kisses me deeply. I don’t know what to do at first but eventually I start to kiss him back. After the kiss he pulls away from me and sits down. He starts to eat like nothing happened. 

“Aren’t you going to eat Germany?” Italy asks in between bites. I nod and sit down with a million and one questions going through my head.


End file.
